Chase Matthews War Story
by Mrundertaker025
Summary: Chase Matthews was living with Girlfriend Zoey Brooks in SF , CA and Chase left Zoey
1. Intro

Chase War Story

In San Francisco Chase signed up for the army and he asked his Girlfriend Zoey if he could signed up for the Army and Zoey said yes then two weeks later Zoey say goodbye to her Boyfriend Chase which was going to boot camp and Chase Kissed Zoey on the lips and Dustin said Good bye Chase and Chase said take care of Zoey for me and Dustin said okay then Chase got on the Bus and met a Black guy name Jimmy Central but people call him Bubba then Bubba said that he knows about shrimp business and he then Meanwhile at Boot Camp Chase is Fixing Rifles and Bubba is Talking about shrimp then Chase and Bubba got news they are going to Canada to help end the war with Canada and England then Chase sent a letter to Zoey and Zoey got the letter start to Cry because her Boyfriend is going to a real war and she was afraid that he would die

Thanks for Reading please comment


	2. War in Canada

In Canada Chase and Bubba got off of a Helicopter and Bubba said look at these waters after we win this war they should have some people come here catch shrimp then they met their Captain his Ancestors fought in every American war he said my name is Cody Victor and don't try to get yourself kill and Cody if hungry there is streak over there and have good time then while Chase was sitting on a bench then Bubba said to him you want to be Shrimping business together and Chase said fine but I need to talk to Zoey and Bubba said who is Zoey then Chase say my girlfriend and he told Bubba bout Zoey .Meanwhile at Zoey's Apartment she was talking to Lola and Quinn then Dustin came by with letters from Chase and she read that Chase met a person in Army and they became friends

Thanks for ready have a great April fools day


	3. shot in the Buttocks

In the Forest of Canada Chase and Bubba were looking for a Convoy the Deal of Guns for the British to kill the Prime Minster of Canada and Britain could Rule Canada again then Chase and Bubba with their unit were in the Forest then their captain said to hold and Shut up then Chase and Bubba said to the other people of their unit that their captain said saw some track then the rain came and Chase wrote a letter to Zoey how is it going in Canada I sorry I making to you cried and don't cheat on me okay then Chase and Bubba were in the Fields of Corn then the Rain then Chase's unit was an attack by the British and every British soldiers was killed then Chase was shot in the Buttocks and Bubba was shot in leg then Chase and Bubba were in a Medical tent then it the thunder came out then Chase and Bubba sang the Thunder song Chase and Bubba sang the words When you hear the sound of thunder, don't you get too scared.

Just grab your thunder buddy and say these magic words:

Fuck you thunder, you can suck my dick.

You can't get me thunder, cause you're just God's farts.

Then Chase and Bubba got news that they are going to get the Medal of Honor

Thanks for reading


	4. Shrimping and Back

Chase and Bubba went back to the states and Zoey and saw Chase came out of the Taxi and Chase kissed Zoey on the lips then Zoey said I need to take a shower and Chase said fine then Bubba Call him that did he tell his Girlfriend at he is getting the Medal of Honor and Chase not yet then Logan came by then Chase said Get out then Zoey was in a robe when she out then said Sweetie I want you then Chase turn around then Zoey took off her robe and kiss him on the lips and they have sex and Chase told her that he is getting the Medal of Honor and she said awwwwww that is cool Sweetie and they fell asleep on each other then Chase woke up in the Early in the morning and made Breakfast for him and Zoey and when she woke up she said oh my this is a wonderful breakfast then she kissed him on the lips and they got dress for the Medal of Honor ceremony then Chase sitted by Bubba and holding Zoey hand and saw that her Boyfriend and his Friend got the Medal of Honor and she was happy and Chase's family was there and also Zoey's Parents were there too then Bubba told Chase that he got the money for the Boat and Chase told Zoey he had to leave again this on a shrimping trip and Zoey kissed Chase and he kissed back then Bubba and Chase left the states and Went to find shrimp and they found shrimp and Chase got a letter that Zoey was having a baby then chase jumped out the boat and swim to shore then ran all the way to the Hospital where Zoey was having baby. Then Chase came in saw the baby and it was a boy so they named it paul and Two years later they have a daughter name Nicole.

The End

I got the Names from sims 3 playing


End file.
